beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.08.29 - Rise and Shine
Because she's his mom, Melissa-in-scrubs is once again found sitting on what has now become 'her' chair--only two paces away from Scott's bed. The hot afternoon sun attempts to stream through the windows, but is mostly blocked by the blinds. Only a small ray of light dapples the floor between Melissa and her Scott, peeking through a dent in the cheap plastic. The woman herself is checking something on her phone, open book in her lap. Some gentle music plays in the background--Scott's favorite playlist. The air smell less septic than the rest of the hospital... in fact, it smells more like the McCall house. A few of Scott's things--clothes, his lacrosse stick, textbooks--have been set around, perhaps the make the place feel more homey... or just to make Melissa herself feel better. Ethan Carver and his twin Aiden pause at the doorway to Scott's room, watching the Alpha for a few moments. Then Ethan steps in and says in a soft voice, "Missus McCall? No change at all?" He sounds very concerned, while Aiden looks more angry, leaning against the doorjamb and crossing his arms over his chest. Both should be in school right now, of course. "Ugh..." That sound comes from Scott McCall. There's very rarely a sound that has come from him in the past few days. He's been still. Vitals have been stable but he hasn't been able to wake up. He's probably had the worst and the longest nightmare of his young teenaged life. But even so, he's still been alive. That was, perhaps, the most important thing. Now, though, it seems that Scott McCall is no longer wanting to sleep. Either that or he's finally rested enough that he can find his way back to the land of the living. His eyes haven't opened yet but he's making noise. There's a groan that accompanies the attempt at turning hs head in the general direction of the chair that he has no idea has someone very special to him in it. With a slow glance up from her phone, Melissa gives both of the twins this brow-heavy Look that speaks of her dissappointment that they aren't both in school where responsible teenagers should be. However, she can't fault them for being concerned. She, herself has been playing a little in-house hookey the past few days. "Nothing yet--" she begins to say, though she immediately hushes when Scott proves her a liar. Immediately, she's sitting up straight, book closed, phone stowed in a pocket. "Scott?" she says, standing, book dropped onto the chair behind her without so much as another glance. "Scott, are you awake?" Two paces, and she's bedside, slipping her fingers against his, and squeezing tight. A few stray ringlets crowd around her face as she leans in close, barely daring to breathe, lest she miss Scott's next word. Ethan Carver steps forward as well, though to the foot of the bed, not wanting to crowd Melissa. Aiden remains in the doorway, though he stands upright and drops his arms to his sides. "C'mon, man," Ethan says, keeping his voice low. "Wake up, Scott. You can do it. We all believe in you, man." Scott's fingers know his mother's fingers and when they touch he can't even stop himself from squeezing them. He's slightly weak but he's still managing to make it known that he's not about to go back to sleep. Not right now. His head finishes its turn and the first thing he sees when he forces his eyes open is his Mom. There's only a moment of him staring at her to make sure that he's not still asleep before he realizes that he probably should try to say something else. "... hey." His voice cracks a bit but perhaps the wolf inside is making it easier for him to speak. It only takes one cough to get his voice a bit closer to normal. "... I'm grounded, aren't I?" "Move." Ainsley only gives that much warning before she slips by Aidan, the nurse in the loony tunes scrubs finding her way into the room. She had been checking up fairly regularly, but once she discovered that the boy was waking up, she quickly found a seat and tried her best not to seem excited by this development. She didn't want to interrupt this too much with nurse activities like checking his vitals and all of that, so she did what she said she would do before. She sat down and just remained as a presence. Watchful but silent. For the moment, (and hopefully understandably) Melissa ignores everyone else in the room other than Scott. The squeeze to her hand is returned (again), and she laughs just as her eyes begin to mist with tears of relief. "No, Scott," she says, voice husky. Melissa doesn't even bother to knuckle her eyes, allowing tears to fall where they may, staining sheets and scrubs alike. Immediately, she leans forward to give Scott a long, soft kiss to the forehead, where she says, "I think you've been punished enough already, sweetheart. Welcome back." Ethan Carver lets out a breath of relief, gripping the end of the bed. Aiden casts a scowl in Ainsley's direction, then steps up beside his brother, looking at Scott. "You look strong enough to pull the ears off a gum-dark," he says, and Ethan elbows him. "Gundark, numbnuts. If you're gonna quote a movie, at least get it right." Aiden rolls his eyes, elbowing Ethan right back. "Excuse me for not being a mega-nerd." There's a smile. It's a brief one. It's a small one. It's one that says that Scott is definitely awake and also trying very hard to immediately return to his former self and glory. Or close to it. He shifts just a bit, though, he doesn't feel like sitting up just yet. "I'm sorry." He can sense other people in the room as well. Almost easier than he was able to do it before he Stress Coma'd. "To everyone." He closes his eyes again but just to try and blink off some of this lingering comatoseness. He's not even sure what to try and say or do now. Not after abandoning everyone for so long. Somewhat involuntarily. The Twins get to see his eyes when he opens them again. "What day is it? Why are you guys not at the school?" Now Melissa stands back up and frees her not-squeezing hand to knuckle at and dry her eyes. She's still smiling, herself, even as she says, "Don't ever do that to me again, Scott," with an implied 'or else!' that's totally an empty threat. Taking the apology in stride, Melissa just seems happy to have her boy awake again, allowing herself a few momens to just exult in the relief. After those few moments (and the twins' commentary) she gestures Ainsley over with her head so the other nurse can take Scott's vitals like someone really ought to do, because it's certainly not going to be her right this moment. "I need to send a few texts," she says, gently extracting her hand from Scott (even though it's clear she'd really prefer not to), so she can fish out her phone and text all the people she promised she'd text when Scott woke up. Ethan Carver gives Scott a shrug of one shoulder. "It's Friday," he says, and his brother adds, "We skipped last period. Just gym class." Ethan grimaces, saying, "Much rather watch you do your Sleeping Beauty impression," and Aiden finishes with, "Than put up with Coach Bryant's More Macho Than Thou attitude." The twins exchange a grin, then Ethan adds, "I drove all night to be here for you, Scott. Liam wanted to skip last period too." Aiden's grin brightens. "But I threatened to drop him in a well if he didn't stay in school." Ethan's eyes roll. "I'm sure he'll be here after class though. Stiles too, of course." "Apologizing for something that knocked you on your butt seems like a wasted effort," Ainsley points out from where she's sitting, right before she prepares to get up and do all the requisite vital checks. She glances aside at Aidan for a moment, especially from the comments shared between the two. She instead focuses on making sure that everything basic is still fine. The gentle frown on her face as she worked showed some mild concern, but she worked at a dutiful pace, and with a careful touch. Heart rate, blood pressure, and all the other stuff that needs checking. "You only apologize for things that people would blame you for." That's added with a softer tone of voice, as she works. "I don't think these people skipped a bit of school because they want to yell at you for collapsing." Scott's vitals are beyond normal. Probably better than they were before he came in here. Could have something to do with the fact that he's a werewolf. Or could have something to do with the fact that he's a well rested werewolf. "Text Stiles, Mom." Scott probably doesn't have to tell her to do that but he's saying it anyway. He's the only person, besides his Mom, that Scott's mind immediately worries about. With that said, Scott turns his attention back to the Twins and Ainsley. "We don't skip classes unless we have to." Scott doesn't think he needs to say his pack, his rules. Instead, he just sits himself up as much as possible. "How was she?" is asked of Ainsley with a nod towards his texting mother. "I'll be right back, honey." Melissa excuses herself for a moment, not even giving the twins a saucy mom looks as she steps out into the hallway to send those texts. She can't help but manage a hidden little smile at Scott's rejoiner, however. Her littly boy is back. Aiden's brows draw together. "It's only gym class, Scott." Ethan adds, "And we did have to, to be here for you. We're your friends, Scott. We'd no anything for you." Aiden nods to this sentiment. "You know we've got your back, man. Always." Aiden suddenly grins. "But you'd better get well soon, or you're gonna miss our Back to School party next weekend. Doubt they'd let us hold it here in a hospital room." He glances at Ainsley before returning all his attention to Scott. Ethan just rolls his eyes, not quite on board with an adult-free party yet. Ainsley smiles but shakes her head at his retort on skipping classes. She works for a little while longer, and then lowers her hands down at her sides and straightens her posture. "She was by your side every second that she could be," she points out, "This scared her. It scared all of us." A glance spared to Aiden and Ethan, people she had never been formally introduced to. She steps back to find her seat once everything has been checked and Scott's health is confirmed to be healthier than most people could ever hope for, at least as far as she could tell. "Did anything strange happen that could've caused this? What do you remember?" she asks Scott, her voice still soft, but her intent stare suggests a razor sharp curiosity.